superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Assassins (The Ultimate Force)
Young Assassins is the fourth chapter/episode of the series The Ultimate Force and is about the beginning of Silent Kill as an Assassin. It was published on March 22nd, 2012 Chapter Four Location: Forsan, California Time: 21:00 Date: June 3, 2004 I blocked a punch from my father, Death Palace. He kicked my knee then grabbed me by the head and pinned me down. He placed his foot on my head, making me stay on the ground. I tried to stand but failed. He had his knee on my head and had my hands behind my back. “Protect your whole body” he said. “Your enemy will always look for an unprotected point.” He let me go and walked towards the weapons table. I took advantage of this situation and attacked him from behind the back. I was about to hit him when he turned around and kicked me right on the chin. “Play fair son.” He grabbed a gun. I knew what type it was, a semiautomatic gun known as Desert Eagle. He took another gun with his right hand, another Desert Eagle. “You in for some gun war son?” he asked. “Or you too scared to get your ass kicked?” “Shut up dad,” I replied and grabbed a machine pistol known as MAC-10. “Just pistols?” “Go ahead and grab more,” he said. “I’ll be getting everything ready…also, we won’t be playing alone.” “Who we playing with?” “Steve, his daughter and some other friends.” “His daughter? “ I asked quiet shocked. “Yes, a girl. Why scared?” argued a girl from behind me. “Don’t be foolish Lola, the only thing I will be scared about will be hurting you…and the fear is kind of starting to go away.” “Calm down kids” exclaimed Steve. He walked towards my father then gave him a handshake. “So kids ready for some fun?” “Yes!” responded the both of us then we glared at each other. This was going to be a long day… A Couple of Minutes later… I got behind a big pine tree. The game started a few minutes ago and so far nobody had been hit. The goal of the game was simple, be the last survivor. We all had bulletproof vests and were only allowed to shoot in the chest, if you shoot somewhere else then you’re dead. The game could be played in any large zone. We were currently playing in the dark forest. The Dark forest wasn’t really that big and most of the time abandoned. The forest was big with huge dark pine trees and a lot of bushes and rocks. I searched deeper into the forest trying to find someone to shoot. Then there was a firework, meaning someone got hit. We all have fireworks in our pockets. If you get hit then you use one. One down. Nine more to go. I heard footsteps behind me and I quickly jumped behind a bush. I concentrated, trying to hear if somebody moved or if it was just the forest playing tricks on me. I felt water fall on my forehead. I looked up and saw it was beginning to rain. Soon I was walking into mud puddles. This is perfect; the game will be easier now! I heard someone move from the direction ahead. I walked silently to the sound of the footsteps, in front of me was one of the players. I was about to fire when he fell to the ground. Damn it, somebody beat me to him. The shooter walked towards the man on the ground and helped him back up. “Haa, got you Bill!” he said. I quickly looked around to see if anybody was spying on them like I was, nobody around. I took advantage of this and got out of my hiding place. “And I got you!” I said. I shot hit right in the chest before he even pointed the gun at me, the guy next to him just laughed. He fell to the ground but quickly got back up. “Ugh, you got me kid” I chuckled. “See what you get for not covering your back” The guy next to him laughed. “Flynn’s kid funny” “Got to go guys just be sure to start your fireworks!” I ran forward getting away from the guys that were just hit. Minutes Later… Only three persons left. I was on a tree eating an apple I just found, tasty. One hour had passed since the game started and so far I’ve only gotten two guys. I got off the tree and walked with guns ready. I heard a sound behind me then another from in front of me then from my sides…dad. One thing I learned from the past games I played with Dad were to never stay waiting. I ran forward. I heard the noise follow me then it stopped. I kept running, I wasn’t going to fall into Dad’s game. I crashed into someone… I fell on top of someone…someone was Lola. I stood frozen for a second looking at her eyes but quickly got conscience of what just happened and grabbed my gun. I pointed my gun at her chest but unfortunately she had done the same thing. Our guns were on each other’s chests, ready to be fired. “Give it up Lola, I win” I told her. “You’re wrong Ben.” She replied “I won, I got you just where I wanted you” “So you wanted me on top of you?” I smirked. “No!” she yelled back. “You won’t shoot me.” “Why is that?” “Because you won’t be able to hear what I am going to say” “You can tell me after I shoot you.” “Nope, offer ends when the game ends” I thought about it for a second. Lola was probably just saying it to distract me so she could escape or shoot me. What offer could she make that she couldn’t tell me after? “Not interested” I told her. I was about to shoot when I saw someone move behind her. I quickly shot at him, hitting him right in the chest. Lola took advantage of this and kicked my gun away but I knew she would take advantage of the distraction so I kicked her gun too. “Don’t even think of it” I said. She looked at me then got closer and closer into her mouth was connected with mine. We kissed for about five seconds before something hit me in the chest and sent me flying. I got up furious. “You cheated!” I yelled at her. “All is fair in love and war.” she replied. Trivia *This chapter was written by ExtremeSSJ4 *Ben is 13 years old in the story Category:The Ultimate Force Category:Chapter Category:March 2012